I Found You
by Bluelup28
Summary: They had been given a chance to be together again, through reincarnation. But the price is too high; they will have to endure the feeling of loneliness for a long time before they can meet. They even might not meet each other for hundreds of years. But she will keep waiting for him and he will keep searching for her until they can be reunited. Post Episode 8, AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro ni series, xxxHoLic or Tsubaca Reservoir Chronicle**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Battler could feel the water pressure from his ears; it hurt him as he kept going down to the bottom of the ocean. But he didn't care, no matter how much it hurt, he will never let go. Ever. He could feel Beatrice clawing his arms from her body to save him from going to the bottom of the ocean with her but he only tighten his hold even more. After some time, he felt Beatrice relaxing and stopped her attempts, she knew how stubborn Battler could be and only could resign to him.

_I will never let you go. If you're going to fall into the Abyss, I'll fall together with you. If you're going to disappear, I'll disappear with you. We will always be together. You are my Golden Witch, mine alone._

_Battler… You idiot…_

_I will never let you be alone again. If we are to be reincarnated, I will keep searching until I found you…_

_I wish that to happen…_

Suddenly, everything stopped. They were no longer drowning to the bottom of the sea; instead they were standing in a world pitch black with only a big Sakura tree blossoming and its petals falling down. Battler was still holding Beatrice, and Beatrice still had her arms around him. They both had a confused look painted on their face. What's happening? They were drowning in the ocean just a few second ago, ready to disappear into the abyss. Where is this place?

"You are in the world of dreams."

A woman was standing right below the Sakura tree. She had a long black hair that passed her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. Her face was painted with a small smile that seemed to welcome them.

"Who are you?" Battler asked as he tightened his hold on Beatrice. He didn't know who this woman is and where she came from and he didn't know what this woman was capable of. She might even tear him and Beatrice apart and put them in danger.

The woman chuckled at his acts. Her serene face seemed to be saying that she knew and understood everything. The woman could not help but smile and at the couple antics in front of her. One could see that they truly love and care for each other that nobody could tear them apart. The woman then raised her voice to answer Battler's question.

"I am Fiamariella del Bianco, the Sorceress of Time and Dimension. I have brought you two here to give you an offer."

An offer? Sorceress of Time and Dimension? Battler raised one of his eyebrows. What offer could she give to them? Is she really somebody who she claimed to be? He never heard such thing as the Sorceress of Time and Dimension. Battler looked at Beatrice; she too had a confused look on her face. It seemed that Beatrice herself didn't know that such sorceress existed. Is he really telling the truth?

The woman chuckled again.

"I know you don't believe me but I have genuinely come to give you an offer, an offer that may grant you your wish, Ushiromiya Battler."

"My wish?"

Battler recalled on when he made a wish. The last time he made a wish was when the both of them were drowning to the bottom of the sea. Could it be…?

"My wish on reincarnation?" Battle asked the woman. The woman nodded in response. How did this woman know his wish? He surely didn't tell anyone. And he made that wish when they were drowning!

"Who are you? I had never heard such thing as the Sorceress of Time and Dimension."

Battler looked at Beatrice who just raised her voice. It clearly seemed that Beatrice really didn't know the woman's existence and this discovery didn't make her feel good. It is a bit of a surprise for her to know that there was something that she, the Endless Witch, didn't know. The woman in question answered her question.

"The reason why you don't know me is because I lived in a different dimension. You must have hear the new Shop Owner that grant people their wishes right? I am a friend of his."

The new Shop Owner… Beatrice heard from her teacher that that shop had a new owner. So this woman is his friend? Beatrice never met the Shop Owner but she knew that he is a powerful magician.

"Enough about me, it is your choice to believe me or not but, as I had mentioned before, I had brought you two here to give you an offer."

"And what is this offer you are giving to me and Battler?"

"An offer to give you the chance to be reincarnated together."

"Reincarnated? Me and Beatrice? Together?"

"Yes, but before you make the decision, there is something that I must tell you."

Beatrice knew where this was going. She had heard that the Shop Owner grants wishes that is within of his power, but there is a price. The price has to be equal with the wish. There is a big possibility that this sorceress to require a price for their wishes to be granted.

"A price that is equal. And what is this price that we have to pay if we agreed to this offer?"

Battler glanced again to Beatrice. Her face was so serious and there is a hint worry and anxiousness. He didn't know what the price may be but judging Beatrice's face; it must not be something that is cheap. Battler glanced back to the sorceress that had raised her voice again to answer Beatrice's question.

"You are right; there is a price that has to be equal to the wish that is to be made. But I figured that I will tell you what the price is before the wish is made this time, unlike Yuko-san, the previous Shop Owner, or Watanuki, the new Shop Owner."

"And? What is the price?"

The Sorceress took a deep breath before answering Beatrice's next question. Her expression fell into sadness as she was about to tell the price. What is this price that could make the sorceress to be unwilling to tell after giving them that offer?

"The offer will be for you two to be able to be reincarnated together in the same world, a world that is not this world, along with your memories. You two will always be reincarnated until you are able to meet together and you need a trigger to be able to remember you memories. But, the price for this wish to be made is that you two will not always be reincarnated at the same time. Battler might be born on the day when Beatrice died after being reincarnated, or you two might not be able to find each other even though you were reincarnated at the same time period."

The sorceress looked guilty after telling both of them what the price is. But it couldn't be helped, the price for them to be together is equal to this. They have to endure a long time of loneliness before they can be together. The sorceress stared at Battler and Beatrice, both of them was expressionless. It seemed they really were thinking about this offer.

"There are some things I haven't told you. After you two able to meet each other, the next time you two were reincarnated, the possibility of finding each other is much bigger. No, it is guaranteed that you two will find each other. And not only you two that will be reincarnated; the Ushiromiya family and the servants will also be reincarnated along with their memories, but of course they need to trigger it. They may also not be reincarnated at the same time as you two, but you will surely meet them."

The sorceress took a deep breath before continuing.

"So, are you two willing to take the chances of hundreds of years of loneliness and multiple reincarnations for a single meeting that will definitely allow you to be together?"

Beatrice listened to the sorceress offer carefully. To be honest, the offer is not bad. She will be able to be together with Battler after a single meeting that will guarantee them to be together. She looked up to see Battler's face; he too seemed to be considering this offer. But the main problem is…

Will they be able to endure years of loneliness and heartbreak for many years that are very unpredictable?

"I have decided."

Beatrice looked up again to Battler. He has made his choice. Was he going to agree, or would he not? If he agreed, they will have to experience many pain and loneliness. If he didn't, they will be forever in the Abyss but together and would never be separated. But…

_I want to live a life with you…_

Beatrice didn't realize that her head was facing down until she felt Battler's hand on her chin and gently made her looked up to him. He had a soft smile on his face that made Beatrice's heartbeat to beat loudly. From that smile, she too knew her answer. She rested her head on Battler's chest with a small smile on her face. They both had decided.

Battler smiled at Beatrice and looked back to the sorceress who seemed to be amused with their acts. They had both decided their answers without any need of discussion; this showed how much they trust each other. Battler opened his mouth to answer.

"We have decided to take that offer." He answered. "I don't care how much pain that we will have to endure, as long as we are able to be together, I will face all of those things."

The sorceress seemed to be content with the answer. If they truly love each other, they would be willing to face a lot of hardships in order to be together. She could see true love blooming between the two in front of her. Their faces were full of resolve and without hesitations as they made their choice. She raised her hand and her magic circle appeared and glowed below Battler and Beatrice.

"Alright then, if that is your wish then I will grant them." She concentrated for a moment and the two in front of her started to glow.

"I wish you two all the best."

And she disappeared. Battler and Beatrice found themselves back drowning deep in the ocean with their bodies glowing. Battler tightened his hold again at Beatrice before both of them started disappearing.

"I promise to find you at all cost, so wait for me. We will be together."

Beatrice smiled back at Battler, "Yes, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it will. Maybe I'll find you first."

Battler had one of his eyebrow raised, "Is that a challenge, Beato?"

Beatrice chuckled a little, "Maybe it is."

Battler chuckled back and rested his forehead on her, "I'll take that challenge."

They both chuckled and then disappeared in white lights.

_I'll find you._

_I'll wait for you._

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Fia. Did you grant the two lovers' wish?"<p>

Fia appeared from behind Watanuki. She saw Watanuki smoking his pipe while sitting on the terrace of his shop. A bottle of sake along with two cups is right beside him. Fia sat beside him and took a cup. Watanuki poured the sake into her cup.

"I did, they looked so determined to find each other that I couldn't help but to admire them." She took a sip from her cup. Watanuki inhaled from the pipe and released the smoke.

"Was it equal?"

"Who knows? I didn't get hurt so it may as well be equal. Even if it is not equal, I will still give them that offer."

Watanuki leaned his head on his palm and stared at his friend, "And why is that?"

Fia chuckled slightly before sipping her sake again, "Both of them had endured a lot of pain and suffering. I had seen how they both suffered and only to be torn apart when they were about to be happy together. I can't help it that I felt I had to help them when it is within my power."

"You are such a good kid, aren't you?"

"I didn't do this because I wanted to be praised you know?"

"I know."

Fia stared at the Sakura tree in front of her before looking up to the night sky with her cup raised towards it.

"May you two lovers be blessed to meet each other soon."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the prologue! Fia is from my other fanfic, "The Day We met". I haven't updated that fanfic for years! The dream world is from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, and Watanuki is, of course, from xxxHoLic! <strong>

**I decided to make this fanfic because I found Umineko no Naku Koro ni to be amazing! I really love Battler and Beato together and can't help but be inspired to make this reincarnation fic! The fic is set on Episode 8 when they were drowning together. I hope that I can finish this…**

**Also, I do not own the cover image. I have the original webpage where it is posted by the creator in my profile.**

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro ni and the cover of this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**New Life**

_I will find you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Spring 2015<strong>

An alarm clock rang through the silence of the dark room. The lump on the bed stirred, a hand came out from below the blanket and tried to reach the alarm. After a several attempts, the hand managed to turn the alarm off. The lump relaxed the moment the silence came back and was about to dozed off when the door of the room was unceremoniously opened by a 6 year old kid. The lump jumped in surprise because of the loud noise.

"Onii-chan, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" The little girl shook the lump but there was no response. The girl then jumped on the lump and kept jumping to shake it awake. The lump finally uncovered the blanket and revealed part of his face.

"Five more minutes Ange, school doesn't start in an hour anyway." He moaned and covered his face again with the blanket and dozed off. His sister just pouted in reply. She swore that one day he would definitely be late to school if he kept on doing this.

"Fine then, I'll just eat all of the pancakes that Okaa-san made for you." That will wake him up. Ange went down from the bed and went out of the room before closing it. Inside the room, Battler peeked at the door from his bed. That sneaky little kid, she knew that he couldn't live without breakfast. He sighed; he might as well get up after that commotion.

Battler sat up on the bed, the blanket pooled on his legs, and thought about the dream he had last night. That dream… He had been having that dream every since he was fourteen, that dream where he last met with Beatrice after agreeing to the offer that the Sorceress gave them. The first time he had that dream; it triggered him to remember his past memories.

Battler sighed loudly, he was lucky in his reincarnation this time, really lucky. He was reborn as an Ushiromiya, the family who owned one of the leading trade companies in Japan, another wealthy family just like his first life. His parents and sister were the same, Ushiromiya Rudolf, Kyrie and Ange. He sighed again, this time remembering his sad fate. He hadn't been able to find Beatrice, no matter how hard he tried. He was always too early or too late. He plopped back to his bed and covered his eyes with his right arm.

_So that sorceress was true when she said that it'll be hard…_

"No matter what happened, I will find you…" He muttered to himself, a hand ran through his messy hair. He then got up to his bathroom to prepare himself for the new school year.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Battler. I managed to save some pancakes for you from Ange." Kyrie said cheerfully when she saw her oldest son, dressed in his high school uniform, came to the dining room. Battler yawned loudly in response.<p>

"G'morning, kaa-san."

Kyrie chuckled at Battler's antics and served his pancakes when he sat down on the dining table. Beside him, Ange was thoroughly enjoying her share of pancakes while pouting cutely, acting like the age she really was. Battler grinned mockingly to his little sister.

"I got my pancakes~" He said in a sing-song voice. Ange could only pout while she listened to his childish older brother.

"Whatever you say, Onii-chan."

Battler only grinned wider and ruffled her sister's hair affectionately. Ange tried to stop her brother from messing her hair even more but it was useless, he always wins because of his bigger body. Ange could only resign in defeat and continued eating her pancakes. Battler too started to eat his own share breakfast.

"So, are you excited to go to your new school? You're in high school now!"

Battler looked up with his mouth full of pancakes to his mother. Kyrie had a proud smile plastered on her face while she sat down across him. Battler swallowed the remaining pancakes in his mouth.

"Of course I am. I worked hard to go to this school. And the test was really hard too! It's a miracle that I got in!" He grinned while swinging his fork back and forth. Kyrie only chuckled in reply, amused.

"You better be, you're not my son if you're unable to get into this school."

Kyrie turned to her back to see whose voice it is. Ushiromiya Rudolph came into the dining room with his suit, ready to go to work. He bent down to kiss his wife's cheeks good morning.

"Good morning to you too, Rudolph."

Rudolph pulled the chair beside his wife and sat on it. He leaned his head on his right arm. Battler smiled a little at his parents interactions. In this world, he was born from Rudolph and Kyrie, there was no Asumu involved in this family. He was legally and biologically son of Rudolph and Kyrie, who got married 17 years ago. Beside him, Ange made a small gagging sound from looking at her parents lovey-dovey habits. Battler could only chuckle at her. He was about to comment on his father's words when he saw the clock on the wall. It was 25 minutes until school starts and he needed to walk 15 to 20 minutes in order to get there.

"Oh shit! I need to hurry! Don't want to be late on the school's first day!"

Battler quickly finished his pancakes and milk. He ran to take his school bag in the living room and then ran to the door. He put his shoes on and quickly ran out of the house.

"I'm going now! See you later!" He shouted to his family.

"Good luck on your first day! Be careful!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Battler ran as fast as he could to his new school. Why did he have to choose a school that is this far? Oh right, it was one of the best schools around here… Then he saw the sign of the school, a plate with the words 'Hirayama High School' on the right side of the gate, and a couple of student wearing the same uniform as him. Battler sighed in relief; the school gate hadn't been closed yet meaning that he made it in time. He started to slow down when suddenly he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He looked to his back to see who tapped him.<p>

"Hey, Battler! Glad to see you made it in time!"

Higuchi Ryuutaro was grinning widely. He was wearing the same uniform as him. Battler returned the grin with his own.

"Hey Higuchi, it's been a while since I last saw you." He laughed a little. Higuchi pouted in reply.

"Why are you calling me by my surname? We've been friends since we were toddlers! I thought you'd call me by my name right now."

Battler laughed again, "Sorry Ryuu, just testing whether you're awake or not. You usually weren't if you'd let me call you by your surname."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake alright. Come on; let's go in if we don't want to be late for the school opening ceremony."

"Okay, okay."

The two freshmen went into the school and straight to the auditorium where the opening ceremony was held. The auditorium was packed with new students; each had a flower pinned on their blazers' pockets that was given before they come in. Battler and Ryuu too pinned the flowers on their pockets.

"Look at this crowd! I didn't know that there were a lot of people applying to this school. Last time we took the test, there weren't this much!"

"Well, I'm not surprise. This school is one of the best schools in Tokyo."

"You're ruining the mood, Battler. You're supposed to be as amazed as myself! But, I'm kind of wondering, why does a rich kid like you apply to this school? You know that you can get into a better one."

Battler thought for a moment, cupping his chin with his right hand. "This is a good school and it's pretty near to my house. Other schools are too far and I don't think I'll like rich schools. They're too full of rich and spoiled kids."

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "You do know you're insulting yourself."

"Yup, and I don't care 'cause I'm not in there."

"Sure, sure, whatever, wait… could it be that you don't want to be separated with me so you decided to come to the same school as me?" Ryuu wiggled his eyebrows.

Battler punched his best friend's arm while grinning widely, "Like hell I am! I don't care about you."

Ryuu faked crying after being hit by Battler, shouting "Battler-chan is so cold!" Battler was about to retort back when something, or rather someone, caught his attention. Something very familiar…

A girl was standing a few meters in front of them, her attention was towards the stage while waiting the ceremony to begin. Her blonde hair stood out among the dark haired students. She was wearing the same uniform as them, unbuttoned black blazer with gold linings with the school logo on its breast pocket, her white shirt not tucked in and a red tie was loosely tied to her collar. Her skirt was the same as his school pants; black, red and white with checkered pattern, except that it's a skirt and the length went to half of her thighs. She was wearing thigh high black stockings and the school's shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun. There was only one person that Battler recognized that had the same appearance as her. Could it be…?

Battler left his place beside Ryuu to take a closer look of the girl. He heard Ryuu asking him where he was going but he paid no heed. He needed to confirm this girl. It could be that his long search had finally finished with the appearance of this girl. He walked to a few meters away from the girl, it was somewhere he could see the girl clearly and yet where the girl would not notice him. Battler took a closer look, he could now see the girl's voluptuous body and beautiful face. There is no doubt, it is her. His eyes went wide and he muttered a single name.

"Beato…"

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! I finished chapter 1! I was surprised that it didn't take long enough for me to write this chapter, I thought it would be longer! I am pretty proud with this chapter, I hope this would somehow satisfy those who read it.<br>Anyway, I want to thank those who are interested enough to read this fic. It really means a lot to me, especially the followers and reviewers! Thanks again~**


	3. Chapter 2: Kinchō Beatrice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro ni and the cover of this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Kinch****ō**** Beatrice**

Battler could feel his heart beating fast. It's her, it's really her. The fact that she went to this school meant that they had been in the same city, the same country. All this time she was this close and he didn't notice her at all. Battler kept staring at her, he didn't care anymore if he was notice or not, he didn't care if he looked like a weirdo. All he cared was that Beatrice was right in front of him, just a few meters apart. The girl still hadn't notice him at all but that's alright, it wouldn't be long until they both meet each other again. Battler muttered her name again, this time loud enough for the girl to hear him.

"Beato…"

Beatrice heard someone called her by her nickname. She looked around to see who called her and noticed that a boy was staring at her just a few meters away but she couldn't clearly see his face because of the crowd around them. She decided to approach the boy for a closer look, there was something familiar about this boy…

"Yes?"

She was standing right in front of him. The boy was wearing the same uniform as her, unbuttoned black blazer with gold linings and his white shirt was not tucked in. He had his red tie loosely tied and his checkered pants touched a bit of his white and black sneakers. The boy had disheveled yet still neat auburn hair that was parted to his left side, his blue eyes was wide with shock.

"After all this time… And I finally found you…"

Battler could feel tears pooling on the corner of his eyes but he got a hold on himself. He wouldn't want anyone to see him crying on the first day of school just because of a girl right? But this girl was not any ordinary girl, she was the one he had been searching for so long. Now, the search was finally over for the girl was now standing right in front of him.

Beatrice frowned, she was about to open her mouth to answer back but then held her tongue. She noticed that they had gained some attention of the students around them and now they were watching the both of them to see what was going on. So she grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him outside, to the back of the auditorium where nobody could disturb them.

The moment they arrived at the back of the auditorium, Battler grabbed Beatrice's wrist and pulled her into an embrace. He leaned his head to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you… I really missed you…"

He wanted this moment to be forever, but it was broken when he felt a push from Beatrice's hand to his chest. She pushed him away… Battler's face immediately frowned in confusion, did he do something wrong?

"Beat– "

"Who are you?"

Then Battler's world came crashing. Was she joking? She couldn't be serious right? That's right, she must be messing with him, she always does that to him. If not she wouldn't be the Beato he always knew. Battler's mind was swirling with a lot of things to convince himself with what he had heard, he would not dare himself to think of the worst. No, it just could not be. Battler laughed nervously.

"Y-you're joking right Beato? I know it took me a while to find you and I know you're a bit irritated but cut the joke, it's not funny."

"Do I look I'm joking? You must be mistaking me with another girl."

"Are you serious? There's no way I could mistook with another girl, I could never do that!"

"I say you are. I never met you in my entire life. I don't know how you know my nickname but I certainly never told you. Heck, we never met before. Look, you mistook me with another girl. So excuse me, I'm going back inside."

And then she left him, alone in the back of the auditorium with his own swirling mind. How could she not remember him? Battler punched the wall beside him when something crossed his mind. _Could it be…?_

"She hasn't triggered her memories yet…"

That must be it, it had to be. What other explanation could explain this? He cried an anguish cry, that sorceress was truly ruthless. Was this a part of the payment? He still had to suffer even after he had found Beato. Was the payment that great to be reincarnated along with everybody in this world? Battler covered his face with his left hand and punched the wall beside him again. No, he would not give up. He had come a long way and he will not stop just because Beato hadn't remembered yet.

"Fine, if this is what I had to go through then I will. I will make Beato remember everything."

Battler muttered resolutely. Then he heard from inside the auditorium that the ceremony will begin. He straightened up and wiped any tears that had pooled on the side of his eyes with his sleeves and walked into the auditorium with determined eyes.

* * *

><p>The boring ceremony had finally ended. Throughout the ceremony, Battler kept on glancing towards Beato, who was sitting a few a chairs in front of him. He may not notice it but Beato did know that the boy who claimed to know her kept staring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. And to make it worse, they were in the same class. Beato closed her eyes in distress, the last thing she wanted was to be close to that weird boy.<p>

Battler was silently cheering when he saw his and her name below the same class on the board. Beside him, Ryuu kept on moaning how he wished to be in the same class as him, even though his class was just right beside Battler's.

"Battler-chan…." He moaned, "Why did fate decided to separate us? I want nothing but just to be in the same class with YOU!"

"Shut up, Ryuu. Your class is right beside mine, you can always see me at break time. And stop calling me with 'chan', it's disgusting to hear it from you."

"But Battler-chan…. It's not the same without you… It's always interesting to be in the same class with you. " Ryuu kept mocking him with a grin on his face. Battler answered back by hitting his head with a playful grin also plastered on his face. The other students around them just giggled, they could see very well that these two were as close as brothers. Then it was time for them to get into their respective classes and so they separated with a wave of their hand after walking towards the same way and went into their own classes.

Inside Battler's class, a bunch of students already gathered. Some of them were talking to each other, catching up with others or getting to know the people they just met. Then his eyes caught the sight of Beato sitting alone beside the window, her attention towards the scenery outside the class. Battler saw some of the boys in the class glancing towards her, it seemed that they were interested in her.

Battler growled as he saw one of the boys walked up towards her, a sense of possessiveness surged inside him. So he walked towards Beato and sat on the empty seat in front of her before the other boy managed to get to her. Beato blinked owlishly at the sight of the boy that she met before in the auditorium while Battler was busy glaring at the other boy, telling him to back off. The other boy walked back a few steps and then decided to give up, returning to his seat with the other group of boys. Who would even dare to approach that girl after being glared like that? Satisfied, Battler directed his attention again towards the confused Beato, a soft charming smile on his face.

"Hey, I want to apologize for before. I acted without thinking and it made you uncomfortable. So, I'm sorry for suddenly claiming that I know you and hugged you."

Battler heard her muttered a small 'it's okay' without diverting her attention from the window. An awkward silence came and for a while, none of them said anything. The incident before had made Beato to be wary around Battler so she had no intention to give her attention to him. Who knew what this boy will do again to her, maybe claiming her to be his long lost lover.

Battler couldn't stand the awkward silence between them, so he opened his mouth again.

"You know, I never got your name. Mine's Ushiromiya Battler, and you are?"

"Kinchō Beatrice."

She muttered again, her attention never left the scenery outside the window. This made things even harder for Battler, he scratched his head. This girl was completely uninterested and it was really hard for him to get to know her. How could he revive her memories with her attitude like this to him? But this would not make him give up, he had sworn to himself earlier that he will revive her memories and he would do it.

The bell then rang and teacher came. Battler was forced to sit facing to the front of the class as the homeroom teacher called their name one by one. Then it reached Battler's. When he raised his hand, everybody in the class stared at him. He was one of the family members of the prestigious Ushiromiya family, one of the wealthiest families in Japan. The class started to whisper, some excitedly. He could hear some of the girls whispering about how rich and cute he was. This annoyed Battler to no end, every time someone knows who he was, they will always whisper these kind of things. He never needed these attentions and he never asked for it. Unbeknown to him, Beato saw his irritation and frowned a bit.

* * *

><p>The bell rang again, signaling the time for break. It was not even a minute after the bell finished ringing that Ryuu came and slammed the door. Everybody, except Battler, had their attention to the brunet on the door. It only took Ryuu a few seconds to spot Battler. The moment he found him, Ryuu ran towards him and tackled him. Battler, not surprised anymore since he had been doing this from elementary, just shoved him aside and turned his attention to the seat behind him, he could hear the students around chuckled at their antics but he didn't care. Behind him, Beato was tidying up her things, preparing herself for the next class after the break. Meanwhile, Ryuu was pouting on the floor.<p>

"Hey… Um… Do you want to hang out with us?" Battler asked nervously. He had been trying to talk to her on every chance and so far none of it was responded.

"No thanks."

That went nice. _Of course she wouldn't accept it, you barely know her and you gave her a bad first impression, idiot_. Battler thought to himself. He stared as she went up from her seat and went outside the class. Ryuu heard him sigh as he got up from the floor and sat on her seat.

"Hey Battler, what's up with her? You seem desperate to get to know her."

"You won't believe me even if I tell you." Battler muttered to Ryuu as he leaned his head on the table behind him with his right arm. Ryuu raised his eyebrow in question.

"Try me."

"I'll tell you in detail next time but the point is, she's the girl I've been searching for my entire life but she didn't remember me… yet…" Battler's eyes looked distant as he stared at the table his arm was leaning on. He was remembering the things he and Beato had done in their first life. The game, the witches…

Ryuu just stared, he didn't need to ask more since he knew that the time where his best friend explains everything would come.

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, the break was over. Ryuu got up from the seat and dashed to his class. He shouted a 'see you later' to Battler, which Battler answered back with his own good bye. It wasn't long until the class was filled with all the students and Beato sitting back on the seat behind him. Battler glanced back a little to see her to say hi but as he predicted, he was ignored. Battler sighed as he turned back again. This might take a while until she would be willing to talk to him…

* * *

><p>Beato kept glancing back and forth from her notes to the boy sitting in front of her. A week had passed and he still kept trying to befriend her but none of it, of course, was taken heed of by Beato. At first, she had decided to stay away from him but she couldn't. She didn't know why but there was something inside her that refused to ignore him. Sure she found him attractive but she knew that was not the reason why she couldn't make herself think that he didn't exist, no matter how hard she tried. Beato silently sighed as she kept half of her attention to the history teacher, maybe she only needs to stop resisting and just accept it.<p>

It was not until the end of school that Beato finally decided to talk to Battler. She had been thinking all day long and finally decided to respond to Battler's constant tries to speak to her. But Battler was so focused on thinking what to do next as he tidied up his things that he didn't hear Beato calling him from behind.

"Ushiromiya… Ushiromiya… OI USHIROMIYA!"

"H-huh? O-oh… Sorry, didn't hear you calling me." Battler scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. Damn, this could be a once in a lifetime chance and he almost missed it. He then heard Beato sighed softly.

"I was thinking and I thought that I was too hard on you. I know that you just mistook me for someone else and it's kind of unfair to judge you just because of that so… I say that we start over."

Beato saw his face lighten up the moment she finished talking. He looked so happy that he looked like a kid that had just been given a box of candies and was allowed to finish it all by himself. Beato chuckled at the thought.

"Kinchō Beatrice. Sorry for ignoring and making you feel awkward all this time." She held her right to him, Battler grinned and took her hand to shake it.

"It's okay. Ushiromiya Battler. I'm sorry too for constantly annoy you this past week."

Beato chuckled, "That did annoy me a lot. By the way, are you really a part of that rich Ushiromiya family?"

Battler smiled bitterly, he didn't dare to think that this Beato, without her memories, would think the same as the other girls in his class. In the past week, a lot of girls, not just from his class, were constantly flirting with him. He knew that they were not genuine, he had met a lot of girls like that and he knew exactly which girl that were genuinely interested in him and which one that were only interested in his family and looks.

_No, Beato isn't like that._

"Yeah… But I tried very hard not to depend and talk about them. It's not that I hate them, I just don't want to be known just because my family is rich." Battler rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Beato saw his expression and decided that the subject was something that Battler was particularly a fan of. So she tried to change the subject.

"I see… Anyway which middle school did you come from?"

"Oh, I'm from Nagasa Middle School, how about you?"

Battler appreciated that she tried to change the topic. As she predicted, talking about his family was something he was fond of. People used to talk to him for the sake of asking about his family and how he lived his 'glamorous' life. The fact that she didn't talk about it again meant that she understood that he didn't like it. They talked for a long time, there was always something they could talk about. Battler smiled a bit, as they talked, he got to know her better. She may act like another person but deep down, she was still the same Beato he knew. She even still had her interest on mystery novels like she used to.

Not long after that, they were joined by Ryuu. Battler introduced them to each other and like he did, they clicked with each other. The same interest connected them, mystery novels. Ryuu, like Battler, was a mystery fan. It was one of the reasons why they were able to be friends in elementary. Before they knew it, it had gotten late and so they decided to walk home together. Coincidentally, Beato's home was on the same way as both of them so they walked her home first while talking about a bunch of mystery novels. Their talk then had to be suspended as they arrived at her house.

"Thanks for walking me home, it was fun talking with you two. See you tomorrow, Ushiromiya, Higuchi."

They waved to each other as they parted. When Battler and Ryuu was far enough from her house, Ryuu grabbed Battler by his shoulder and started to ruffle his head. Battler struggled to get away from his hold but he could only hear Ryuu's laugh.

"You finally did it! She finally talks to you! You should eat _Sekihan_ today to celebrate!"

"Yeah right! But still, it was something that I finally able to talk to her."

Ryuu nodded in reply as he let Battler go, "But man, she is hot! If I don't have a girlfriend, I might have a go at her."

Battler glared at him, daring him to do that. Ryuu held both of his hands up, he was joking! Never knew that this Battler would be so possessive.

"Chill man, I was joking! I would never do that to my buddy!"

"You better be, I called dibs on her even before any of us were born."

"What do you mean?" Ryuu's face was twisted in confusion. It was overreacting but Battler had never said this to him. He was never the kind of person to overreact on these kinds of things.

"I'll tell you next time. Hey, that's the way to my house. See you tomorrow!" Battler walked to the way that led to his house as he waved back to Ryuu. Ryuu just waved back as his mind was filled with curiosity from this thing that Battler kept on postponing to tell him.

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

Battler shouted to his family, a faint reply came from the kitchen. Battler went up the stairs and went into his room to change out of his uniform. Today was a good day for him. Beato finally talked to him! All of his efforts hadn't gone to waste. Now that he's finally friends with her, he could help her regain her memories. Battler smiled softly to himself. Oh, how he wished that to happen soon. And then, he will be reunited with her. Finally, after these past lives he went through.

"Finally…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sekihan<strong>_** – Japanese dish consist of red beans and rice, eaten on celebrations.**

**I finally finished it! I never thought that this chapter will be this long! I thought it will be a short chapter but then, it suddenly got longer… Anyway, thank you for those that read, followed, favorited and reviewed this fic~! I really appreciate it! Please do continue to support it, I will do my best to write it! :D  
>Oh and if some of you think that Battler or Beatrice or even both of them are out of character, it was intentional. You'll see as we progress on this story~<br>****And one more thing, I might be late on updating the next chapter after this since I'll be going on a vacation for a month and I will be unable to write as much as when I'm at home. So do expect that the next update will be a long time from now on.**


End file.
